


Are you Disappointed

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), OC present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Ryou returns to Vrek with the answer there are no more clones





	Are you Disappointed

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Are you disappointed

“Well I’m back,” Ryou said as he entered the room where Vrek was working. “I tracked down all four of scavengers and none of them had any more clones which is a good thing given one of them involved.” He still shuddered at one of them’s file. “There were clones at one point but the back up systems in those wings failed so they all decayed without ever really living before the scavengers even got there they jettisoned the matter into space.” He supposed that was better than what could have happened to them but it still bothered him. “They must have missed the younger clone.”

“Are you disappointed?” Vrek said looking at him. “If there had been any more clones it would have made our lives more difficult.” He understood that but still he felt bad for them never getting a chance to live. “Of course if you want another clone or two of yourself or the other paladins I can grow you one.” He hoped the medic was joking. 

“I think I’ll pass,” he said choosing not to ask if the medic was joking. “I should head off to reunite with the Paladins so I can find another way to be useful do you know where they are?” He had been running around in radio silence ever since he ran into that scavenger exiting the quantum abyss.

“They are on Earth cleaning up after liberating it,” Vrek said and then seeing his shocked expression. “You weren’t aware it’s all in the files you can get caught up while I’m gone there’s been a gathering of the blades called and I don’t want to leave this facility unguarded so make yourself useful and guard it.”

“What if there’s a problem on Earth I need to get there as soon as possible.” He saw Vrek sighing and bringing up an image on screen. It showed the Castle of lions sitting in the desert while ships flew over heard. 

“Your species home world is fine all they are doing is mopping up and dealing with politics so it won’t hurt you to stay here and guard this base for me while I’m at the gathering.” Vrek said looking grim. “Please Ryou this base has data for some of the blade’s most important medical projects and I don’t want to risk it being discovered by hostile forces.” He found himself wavering Vrek was a friend probably his closest one outside of Keith in the blades. “You can feel free to contact your friends to check on them as long as you follow security protocols for communication.”

“Fine I’ll do it,” he said and saw Vrek smile. “Just can you tell me how long this gathering of the blades will last I’d like to get back to Earth to help as soon as possible.” He hoped he wasn’t volunteering to sit here for very long.

“It shouldn’t be too long, I’m just surprised one is being called these things normally only happen after a leader has been killed.” That didn’t fill him with confidence. “But Kolivan is like you humans say still alive and kicking so unless he’s stepping down for some reason it has to be something else.” Vrek motioned him over. “I’ll fill you in on the security protocols so you don’t trip anything you shouldn’t while I’m gone.”

This would at least distract him from thinking about the clones that died when he and Keith were fighting. He also privately thought that he might look around a bit he liked Vrek but he’d made several statements during this search that just made him a bit suspicious.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> While I had plenty of ideas for what to do with more clones it could get confusing really quickly. Plus it kind of conflicted with some of my other ideas. So for stories where more clones existed see the alternate universe of this alternate universe Transformation Divergence One.


End file.
